


you'll always have me

by justawriter587



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Emotional, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawriter587/pseuds/justawriter587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>season 2 episode 11, Jude goes to meet Connor instead of stealing the bracelet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll always have me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story for the fosters. I was trying to capture their adorableness so I hope I came close.

“Half is not, is not full”

As Jude heard the words leave Lenas mouth he felt his heart break a little.

That was exactly what he'd been afraid of since he found out about Robert.

And hearing Lena talk that way about her brother, made him wonder if someday Callie would talk about him like that. 

The thoughts were starting to get overwhelming, so he crept away quietly, until he was outside where he got on his bike and sped off, not really knowing where he was going, just that he needed to get away for a while.

After about ten minutes of just ridding around, Jude decided to go to the park his mom used to take him and Callie to when they were little.

He still went there sometimes, when he was feeling alone of like he didn't the any control.

Jude wandered around aimlessly for a while, until he found a large, shady tree by the edge of the small creak that went wound all through the park. 

He settled beneath the comfortable shade and hugged his knees to his chest, realizing for the first time how cold it was and that he had neglected to bring a jacket.

He contemplated going home, but he wasn't quit ready to face his family yet. 

Jude pulled out his phone, hoping playing a game would take his mind off the cold, but without realizing it he found himself staring at his messages to Connor.

Feeling a flash of courage rush over him, Jude began typing.

“Hey, can you come meat me at willowsprings park? Its over by the arcade we sometimes go to after school. And bring a blanket.”

As Connor read the text he could tell something wasn't right, it was obvious his best friend needed him. So he texted back “sure :)”, stuffed a blanket in his backpack, got on his bike, and sped off.

When he got there, he looked around frantically for Jude. It only took a few minutes to find him.

Judes whole body was shaking, so Connor wrapped the blanket around his freezing best friend. 

“what the hell are you doing out here! Its freezing and you're wearing a tee shirt.” 

At that Jude began to cry loudly, hiding his face in the blanket.

“Hey, hey, its okay. Can you tell me what happened?” Connor asked, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Jude as he spoke, gently wiping away the tears from his best friends face, and looking deep into eyes filled with pain and sadness.

It took some time, but eventually Jude mustered up the strength to explain every thing that happened.

“Is it true? Am I not as good as a full sibling? I know she wasn't talking about me, but it felt like she was. That's exactly what i've been worried about since we found out, 'i'm not really her brother. What if she decides she doesn't love me any more. The only person i've ever had is going to leave me behind' 

“I know its silly but I cant help but think that everything has changed.” Jude said as he rested his head on Connors shoulder.

It was so hard to see Jude like this, he's usually so happy, Connor had no idea he was dealing with so much.

“Its not silly, but its not true, Callie loves you so much, nothing is ever going to change that. And don't forget, you'll always have me, i'm not going anywhere.”

Jude looked up at Connor and smiled. “Thank you for always being there for me.” Jude lend up and pressed his lips to Connors.

The kiss was short, but sweet... and it was perfect. 

“As much as i'm enjoying this moment, its kind of completely freezing. Can we go home?” Jude whispered, their faces still extremely close. 

“Yeah that's probably a good idea, i'm sure your moms are worried about you. Do you want me to sleepover? I have some new video games we could play.” Connor suggested, thinking Jude could probably use the company.

“Yeah, i'd like that.”

Jude pulled Connor up, and the two of them walked all the way back to the house hand in hand, completely forgetting about their bikes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!. I just published my first story last night (this is my second) and one of the coolest things ever is seeing your kudos and reading your comments so if you have time to leave them i really appreciate it.


End file.
